The Promise
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Chapy 4 apdet. SasuFemNaru. Romance and Family. OOC. TYPO.
1. Chapter 1

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T, Straight,AU, OOC, Typo, Romance and Family*rate akan berubah sesuai dengan alurnya***

**Pair : SasuFemNaru Always!**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan gadis pindahan yang merupakan gadis manis tapi perkasa. Ia selalu mengikuti semua kegiatan akstra kulikuler yang menguras stamina. Membuat Sasuke yang merupakan bintang sekolah itu mengernyitkan alis karena bingung dengan kegilaan gadis gila sekelasnya.**

Suatu pagi di Konoha high school~

"Setelah aku suruh masuk, kau masuk yaa?"kata seorang sensei berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Dan orang itu diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi seraya tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Hai sensei!"kata gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Bagus! Pasti mereka akan senang kedatangan murid baru sepertimu!"kata Kakashi yang melenggang pergi memasuki kelas.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas. Suasana sangat tak layak, sudah seperti pasar ikan yang melelang ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Yup, karena siswa kebanyakan laki-laki, tak heran jika kelas dipenuhi oleh tawaan yang menggelegar. Walaupun wanita disana tak jarang ikut tertawa dan kebanyakan dari mereka bergosip yang tidak-tidak.

"Eheemm…"Kakashi memecah keributan. Dan langsung disambut dengan baik oleh warga kelas 2-1 yang terkenal dengan murid yang memiliki kejeniusan diatas rata-rata.

"Tumben sensei tidak terlambat kali ini?"Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu yang mencolok yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Sebenarnya, saya tadi sudah tersesat… tapi untunglah kepala sekolah kalian menelfondku karena kelas ini akan kedatangan murid pindahan!"

"Wwoowww…"gumam mereka semua yang langsung heboh tak karuan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tak heboh dan terkesan acuh yang duduk dekat jendela deretan tengah. Dari tatapannya ia terlihat sangat bosan. Ia terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku Gara, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Mereka adalah bintang di sekolah karena prestasi mereka yang luar biasa. Dan mereka merupakan objek utama dari para fansgirl yang ada di Konoha High School. Walaupun wanita di SMA itu sedikit, tapi mereka merupakan fans girl fanatik mereka yang rela mati demi mereka.

"Cewe atau cowo sensei?"

"Cantik tidak?"

"Cakep tidak?"

"Keren tidak?"dengan begitu kelas kembali riuh. Dan kali ini lebih seperti masa yang akan demo. Kakashi yang tak kuat dengan ribuan pertanyaan muridnya memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala melihat anak muridnya.

"Huuhh… ia wanita…silahkan masuk!"kata Kakashi yang menengok ke arah pintu, begitu juga semua muridnya. Tidak untuk pria yang sudah disebutkan tadi. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sraakk

Gadis itu pun akhirnya masuk.

Hening~

Hening~

"HHUUAAAAAAAAA… CANTIKNYAAAAA…"teriak histeris para lelaki. Sedangkan para wanita sibuk mengumpat tentang siswa pindahan itu.

"…"sasuke hanya diam sambil memandang gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Che… mendokusai…"kata Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bagai petir tadi dan tercengang melihat gadis di depan kelasnya.

"…"Neji dan Gara hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Astaga! Malaikat yang di kirimkan untukku…"kata Kiba yang sok belaga pangeran.

Sedangkan para gadis yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, dan Ten-ten menatap biasa kedatangan gadis baru itu. hanya dua diantara mereka yang mengirim deahtglare terindah untuk gadis di depan kelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan Sakura.

"Cih! Sama sekali tidak cantik! Masih cantikan juga aku!"kata Sakura yang langsung memasang wajah tercantiknya.

"Hehh! Mirip seperti wanita kampungan!"kata Ino yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kukunya yang baru saja ia beri cat kuku.

"Naahh! Perkenalkan dirimu gadis manis!"kata Kakashi seraya duduk bersandar pada ujung meja dan juga memuji aura kecantikan gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan! Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto! Mohon bantuannya!"kata gadis bernama Naruto itu menatap cuek ke arah para perkumpulan wanita yang ada di pojok belakang yang jauh dari jendela dan tentu saja senyumnya mengembang drastis saat ia menatap para teman-teman barunya yang menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah Naru-chan! Selamat datang di kelas barumu! Kau bisa duduk di…"Kakashi sibuk memandang meja yang masih kosong dikelasnya. Atau yang lebih bisa dibilang mereka para lelaki adu dorong mengusir teman sebangkunya dan mempersilahkan Naruto sang gadis duduk disebelahnya. Terkecuali para pria yang sudah disebutkan tadi.

Kiba yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru itu melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto. Mencari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Naruto yang merasa seseorang bertato segitiga terbalik itu melambai padanya itu membalasnya dengan lambaian dan tentu saja dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Shikamaru yang merasa Naruto melambai padanya itu pun ikut melambai. Dan membuat Naruto cengok tapi kemudian tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelah Uchiha! Hanya itu satu-satunya bangku yang kosong!"kata Kakashi yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baik sensei! Tak masalah! Permisi…"kata Naruto sopan dan membungkuk untuk menghormati sensei yang menjadi wali kelasnya itu.

"Haahh… selain cantik, kau juga sangat sopan! Seandainya kau seumuraan denganku, aku akan menikahimu…"bisik Kakashi dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuka buku miliknya dari tas-nya.

"Hari ini, materinya adalah tentang olahraga!"kata Kakashi yang langsung mendapat dengusan dari para gadis. Dan mereka segera bergegas untuk berganti baju.

Naruto yang baru saja duduk di sebelah Sasuke langsung cengok. Karena pria didepannya menatap intens kearahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan bintang sekolah itu.

"E-ee… s-something-wrong?"Tanya Naruto. Mereka pun langsung menghadap kearah papan tulis lagi dan menyusun buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tasnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto bingung.

'Kenapa lagi mereka? Baru saja duduk sudah mendapat musuh! Haahh… apa hidupku benar-benar sial?'batin Naruto yang langsung berwajah lesu.

"Kenapa kau masih diam? Hari ini pelajaran Guy-sensei, jika terlambat tak akan ada ampun!"sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang meratapi nasibnya itu terlonjak kaget.

"E-eehh?"Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya mendengus geli melihat wajah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu walaupun sebenarnya ia tahan.

"Che…dobe…"Sasuke pergi mendahului dan menyisahkan Naruto yang masih mematung di kelas sendirian. Tapi lima detik kemudian ia baru sadar.

"Dasar! PANTAT AYAM NISTAAAAA!"teriak Naruto tak karuan. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pria memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Biasanya yang ia dengar selalu kalimat manis namun seperti kalimat memuja-mujanya.

Naruto berjalan dengan geram tak tentu arah.

"Dasar! Uchiha sombong! Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"Naruto menemukan tempat dimana ribuan loker berjejer rapi. Ia mencari-cari lokernya dan bingo!

"Haahh! Untung saja cepat ketemu!"kata Naruto yang langsung membukanya dan menaruh tasnya yang tentu saja mengambil pakaian olahraganya dan tak lupa sepatu olahraganya yang berwarna orange itu.

"Haahh… Kyubi-onii-chan! Lihatlah aku di sekolah baruku ini di surga sana…"kata Naruto yang sudah keluar dari ruang ganti dan berlari kecil menuju lapangan.

Begitu Naruto sampai, para siswa yang lainnya sudah pada duduk dengan wajah kelelahan yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak untuk bintang sekolah yang hanya berdiri mengelap keringatnya. Dan para wanita yang mengipas-kipaskan lehernya karena kepanasan.

Dan saat Naruto melihat sensei yang mengajar olahraganya ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"A-ano… maaf sensei! Saya terlambat!"kata Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakkan jempol kakinya yang terbalut dengan sepatunya. Sensei berambut bob itu menatap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Tak ada alasan! Cepat lari 50 kali!"kata sensei itu dan langsung dihadiahi oleh Naruto dengan tatapan cengok.

"Sensei yakin?"Tanya Naruto mencoba mengecek perkataan sensei itu barusan. Para lelaki pada menangis sedih berbela sungkawa karena gadis baru itu pasti akan segera pindah sekolah setelah pelajaran ini. Sedangkan para gadis tampak cekikikan penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Iya! Mau aku tambah jadi 100 kali?"sensei itu berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan menantang dari sorot matanya.

"Tidak! Jika lapangan sekecil lapangan basket ini Cuma 50 kali, sama saja tak ada apa-apanya sensei!"kata Naruto yang membungkuk pada sensei yang diketahui bernama Guy itu dan memulai pemanasan di ujung dekat ring basket.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang tengah pemanasan itu. Lelaki yang menatap cemas sekaligus senang karena melihat Naruto yang mulai sedikit berkeringat karena sehingga menampilkan kesan sexy itu. Para wanita yang sibuk mencemooh Naruto karena berlagak sok hebat. Sedangkan sang bintang sekolah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Apakah Naru-chan akan baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kiba pada dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah berdiri dan memandang Naruto yang sudah memulai larinya.

"Haahh… semoga begitu! Mendokusai…"kata Shikamaru yang tiduran di bawah pohon di samping Kiba yang tengah berdiri memandang Naruto.

'Pasti ia tidak akan sanggup!'batin Gara.

'Sayang sekali!'batin Neji yang duduk di bangku dan di sampingnya Gara berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

"…"sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam bersandar pada pohon yang menghadap kearah lapangan. Kalau mau dibilang memandang anak baru itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah berlari sekitar 35 kali dan ia hanya sedikit ngos-ngosan saja. Guy sensei yang memperhatikan anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat semangat masa muda pada diri anak itu.

Dan Naruto sudah selesai berlari dan menghadap senseinya.

"Saya sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya sensei!"kata Naruto mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bagus! Aku bangga padamu yang masih memiliki semangat masa muda yang luar biasa! Tidak seperti yang lainnya! Terlalu lemah!"Guy-sensei menatap teman sekelas Naruto satu persatu. Dan Naruto hanya tertawa hambar.

"Tapi tunggu dulu! Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya! Apa kau murid baru disini?"

"Hu'um! Saya murid pindahan dari Suna Gakuen High School! Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto!"Naruto membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada sensei barunya.

"Hhooohh! Pantas saja aku seperti masih asing denganmu! Aku adalah guru atletik lari! Panggil aku Guy-sensei!"

"Hai sensei!"

"Maaf sensei! Naru-chan harus istirahat! Ia pasti lelah sehabis berlari! Permisi sensei! Ayo Naru-chan!"tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan membawa Naruto pergi atau yang lebih spesifik lagi, menghindari guru bejat tak tau diri itu. Dan Sakura the geng hanya bisa melempar deahtglare pada Naruto dari jauh.

"E-ehh?"Naruto hanya bisa cengok melihat orang yang melambaikan tangannya waktu di kelas pagi tadi.

"Haahh! Kau jangan sekali-kali terlambat lagi deh! Dia itu adalah sensei gila di sekolah ini! Kau juga jangan bergaul dengan sensei macam dia! Dia itu berbahaya tau!"kata Kiba panjang lebar dan membawa Naruto duduk di bawah pohon dekat Shikamaru yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya itu.

"Eehh? Kenapa begitu? Aku rasa Guy-sensei tidak seperti itu!"kata Naruto dan langsung membangunkan Shikamaru yang tidur karena mendengar suara Naruto yang bagai musik surgawi itu.

"Pokoknya turuti saja! ini minumlah!"Kiba pun memberikan botol mineral pada Naruto dan langsung diterima oleh Naruto.

"Kau hebat bisa berlari sebanyak 50 kali! Kami saja langsung kelelahan begini, padahal baru 19 kali berlari! Itulah kenapa Guy-sensei sedang marah besar pagi ini!"Kiba memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Heehh! Sensei yang merepotkan!"kata Shikamaru yang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon belakangnya.

"Haahh… tapi aku sudah biasa seperti itu koq!"kata Naruto yang sudah selesai meminum air mineralnya.

"A-apa? Sudah biasa? Apa kau sering dihukum. Sehingga kau sudah biasa dengan itu?"Tanya Kiba tak percaya jika Naruto gadis yang sering melanggar aturan sekolah.

"Tidak! Aku memang seorang pelari jarak pendek maupun jarak jauh saat masih sekolah di Suna Gakuen High School! Jadi jika hanya 50 kali berlari mengelilingi lapangan, sama saja lari jarak pendek bagiku!"kata Naruto semangat.

"Pantas saja kau tidak terlalu lelah!"kata Shikamaru yang ikut nimbrung percakapan Kiba dan Naruto.

"Yaa begitulah…"Naruto tertawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Huuhh! Tak menyangka aku! Gadis secantik dan semanis dirimu seorang pelari jarak jauh!"Kiba hanya geleng-geleng mengagumi Naruto.

"Hehehe… ohh yaa! Kita belum berkenalan! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"naruto menyalurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dihadapan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru malah saling melempar deathglare saat ingin berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. Atau lebih elitnya berebut untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung tertawa dan menyalurkan kedua tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bisa meringis hambar dengan rona merah di pipi mereka Karena malu ketahuan berebut hanya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Inuzuka Kiba! Panggil saja Kiba!"kata Kiba dengan semangat sedangkan Shikamaru buang muka malu.

"Salam kenal! Nara-kun! Kiba-kun!"Naruto tersenyum manis. Dan seketika aura membunuh begitu pekat mengarah pada mereka. siapa lagi jika bukan para penghuni lain di kelas mereka yang merasa cemburu dengan kegiatan Kiba dan Shikamaru berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. Toh mereka tak memperdulikannya dan Naruto yang sama sekali tak masalah atau bisa dibilang tak peka dengan yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Sudah cukup istirahatnya! Ambil posisi kalian dan kali ini lari jarak pendek! Aku akan mengambil nilai kalian kali ini!"kata Guy-sensei yang sudah siap dengan peluit dan sebuah buku panjang berisi nama-nama siswa kelas 2-1.

"Hai sensei…"hanya jawaban malaslah yang dapat Naruto simpulkan. Mereka berjejer rapi untuk memulai pengambilan nilai. Dan Naruto bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru yang tentunya nguap lebar.

"Hey Nara-kun! Kenapa mereka semua bertampang lesu begitu? Bukannya khawatir karena mendapat nilai jelek malah berwajah suram seakan kalah perang begitu?"bisik Naruto pada Shikamaru yang ada disampingnya, sedangkan Kiba sudah ngeloyor entah kemana.

"Memang seperti itu Naru-chan! Aku sangat tak heran jika kau bertanya seperti itu mengingat kau mantan SGHS! Sekolah itu kan terkenal dengan sekolah dengan para atlet yang disiplin! Mengingat banyak sekali para atlet yang berasal dari sekolah itu! hhooaamm~"kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Kalau itu memang benar! Tapi…bukannya sekolah ini juga mempunyai pelajaran olahraga yang luar biasa juga? Kudengar juga ada beberapa atlet yang berasal dari sekolah ini! Rock Lee kan berasal dari sekolah ini!"kata Naruto yang mengingat-ingat kembali tentang Rock Lee atlet yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Haahh… itu dulu! Saat itu hanya dia saja yang bersemangat mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang hanya ada pelajaran untuk olahraga? Ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sekolahku dulu yang juga mengimbangi pelajaran lain dan itu juga mempersingkat waktu terjun di lapangan daripada di sekolah ini yang 70 persen semua adalah tentang praktek olahraga… aku tak habis pikir…"Naruto mencoba menelaah kejanggalan di sekolah barunya itu.

"Haahh… entah kenapa atau ini hanya pendapatku saja! Karena, menurutku semua cabang olahraga di sini kehilangan pamor dan kebanyakan dari olahraga itu menjadi sepi dan tak jarang, para sensei pun tak ada yang mau lagi mengajar dengan pelajaran yang mereka tekuni…"jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Begitu… tapi penyebab kehilangan pamor, aku rasa aku bisa membuatnya menjadi Berjaya lagi…"gumam Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum geli melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Naruto yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan sorot mata berapi-api.

Dan giliran Naruto pun mulai dan lawannya kali ini adalah Ino yang merupakan wanita yang sangat ahli dalam bidang lari. Ia berdiri di samping Naruto dengan wajah angkuhnya. Menatap rendah Naruto.

"Kau akan kalah Naruto!"desis Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum sumringah dan membalasnya.

"Jangan menyesal nanti…"kata Naruto dan menatap lurus ke depan dan Ino langsung mendengus marah pada Naruto dan menatap ke depan juga.

"Siaapp? Prriiiiittt"suara peluit menandakan start sudah dimulai. Dan sangat mencengangkan, Naruto lari dengan cepat mendahului Ino yang langsung tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Semua mata memandang Naruto tak percaya.

"K-kau? Bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Ino tak percaya jika gelarnya sebagai master lari untuk wanita itu terebut oleh Naruto.

"…Uzumaki-Naruto…ingat itu…"kata Naruto dengan senyum sumringahnya namun berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan mengancamnya.

Hingga Guy-sensei yang sudah sangat tertarik dengan murid baru itu membatalkan pengambilan nilai untuk lari jarak pendek dan membawa Naruto untuk melatihnya seorang daripada mereka yang hanya bermalas-malasan menurutnya.

"Nahh Naru-chan! Aku telah membatalkan pengambilan nilai untuk yang lain, kau harus menunjukkan kehebatan larimu padaku! Aku dengar dari Kakashi kau atlet lari jarak pendek dan jauh saat di Suna Gakuen High School! Sekarang aku ingin meminta buktinya padamu…"kata Guy sensei.

"E-ehh? Baiklah sensei!"

Naruto pun mengambil posisi untuk berlari jarak menengah. Sedangkan para murid lain yang merasa terselamatkan dengan adanya Naruto itu menyoraki Naruto dipinggir lapangan lari yang berada di belakang gedung kelasnya dengan semangat yang membara.

Prriiittttt

Naruto berlari dengan cepat dan dan hanya memerlukan waktu yang relative singkat. Dan Guy sensei tersanjung bukan main.

"Haahh… kau memang hebat! Bersyukurlah kau datang kemari, aku hampir putus asa dengan semua siswa yang mendadak menjadi malas dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan olahraga ini…"kata Guy sensei.

"Aku juga merasa begitu sensei! Kalau begitu, aku akan memasuki ekskul lari dan sensei bisa mempromosikan saya agar mereka semua semangat lagi!"kata naruto tersenyum.

"Kau…sungguh? HAHAHAHAHA… BAGUS NAKK!"teriak Guy sensei yang tertawa lepas dan semangatnya lebih membara dari dari biasanya.

"Kapan saya bisa mengikuti latihan sensei?"Tanya Naruto.

"Sore ini! Kau bisa datang ke tempat ini!"

"Baiklah sensei! Saya mengerti!"

"Bagus! Sekarang, kau harus mengikuti temanmu untuk pelajaran selanjutnya! Sampai jumpa sore ini…"kata Guy yang ngeloyor sambil teriak-teriak seperti habis nemu duit 50 juta dari lotre.

Sedangkan para siswa laki-laki menjadi semangat karena Naruto akan mengikuti ekskul lari sore ini. Dan berita itu langsung tersebar dengan cepat hingga semua siswa yang mengikuti ekskul itu sudah pasti akan hadir tepat waktu.

Naruto dkk sudah berada di aula lapangan basket. Dan ia berdiri berjejer menghadap sensei berambut coklat dengan garis melintang di hidungnya dan diikat bagai nanas seperti Shikamaru itu. Ia adalah Iruka sensei. Sensei yang akan mengajari tentang olahraga basket siang ini.

"Sepertinya ada murid baru! Bisa kau sebutkan namamu?"Tanya sopan Iruka kepada Naruto yang berada barisan nomor dua.

"nama saya, Uzumaki Naruto sensei!"kata Naruto semangat.

"ohh Uzumaki Nar-APA?"Iruka terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada di aula itu memandang sensei yang biasanya kalem dan terkesan baik itu berteriak histeris mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto. Seakan sehabis melihat setan, Iruka menutup mulutnya.

"U-uzu-uzumaki Na-Naruto?"

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : Romance and Family*rate akan berubah sesuai dengan alurnya***

**Pair : SasuFemNaru Always!**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan gadis pindahan yang merupakan gadis manis tapi perkasa. Ia selalu mengikuti semua kegiatan akstra kulikuler yang menguras stamina. Membuat Sasuke yang merupakan bintang sekolah itu mengernyitkan alis karena bingung dengan kegilaan gadis gila sekelasnya.**

**UPDET KILAT! Kayanya ada panggilan dari review yang maksa author apdet kilat nih? #dihajar. Naaaahhh… silahkan di nikmati…**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 1**

"Ohh Uzumaki Nar-APA?"Iruka terbelalak kaget. Sedangkan semua orang yang berada di aula itu memandang sensei yang biasanya kalem dan terkesan baik itu berteriak histeris mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto. Seakan sehabis melihat setan, Iruka menutup mulutnya.

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki Na-Naruto?"

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"J-jadi? Kau si Rubah Betina dari Suna Gakuen High School itu?"Tanya Iruka yang sudah kembali normal.

"Rubah Betina? Nama yang kasar!"komentar Kiba.

"Bagaimana sensei tau? Padahal menurutku, aku tidak seterkenal itu…"Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Haahh! Jadi kau murid pindahan SGHS? Kenapa kau pindah?"Tanya Iruka yang sedikit mengatur rasa syoknya itu.

"Aahh! itu karena aku dengar, sekolah ini ada banyak cabang olahraganya, jadi aku pindah ke sini!"kata Naruto enteng.

"Haahh! Syukurlah… akhirnya sekolah ini mampu menarik dirimu untuk sekolah di sini!"Iruka mendekati Naruto.

"Selamat datang Naru-chan! Jadilah Rubah Betina di Konoha High School ini! Agar mereka semua menjadi semangat melihat atlet serba bisa sepertimu!"Iruka pun kembali ke tengah lapangan dan mengintrupsi untuk langsung pembagian grup dan bermain basket.

"Apa itu julukanmu waktu di SGHS Naru-chan?"Tanya Neji tiba-tiba yang entah kenapa bisa di samping Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan Iruka.

"E-eehh? I-iyaa…"Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana jika satu lawan satu denganku?"kata Neji menantang dan menatap tajam Naruto di sampingnya. Naruto awalnya terpaku karena di tatap seperti itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Iruka yang sibuk memulai pemanasan itu di usik oleh Neji.

"Maaf sensei! Bolehkah saya dan Naru-chan bertanding satu lawan satu?"Tanya Neji yang memotong penjelasan Iruka.

"Ehh? Kau yakin Neji?"Iruka menatap Neji tak percaya. Sedangkan Neji langsung ngeloyor untuk mengambil bola basket yang ada di ujung lapangan.

"Haahh… baiklah jika itu maumu…"Iruka pun menyuruh siswa lainnya untuk menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan.

Neji mendribel bola basket di hadapan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegap, layaknya tubuh proposional atlet sesungguhnya.

"Kau duluan!"Neji melempar bola ke Naruto dan naruto dengan mudah menangkapnya. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang terlihat mematikan. Tapi-

"SELAMAT MAKAAANN!"kata Naruto yang membungkuk mendribel bola. Semua yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cengok dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Enngg?"Neji pun sama cengoknya dengan yang lain.

"Siapa yang mau makan? Aneh-aneh saja Naru-chan ini…"kata Kiba di sebelah Sasuke yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Maksudnya mencetak point sebanyak-banyaknya!"kata Sasuke dan Kiba mengangguk mengerti.

'Tak kusangka aku menemukanmu Rubah Betina…'batin Sasuke.

Neji yang di ketahui sebagai kapten tim basket itu sangat kewalahan dengan gaya dribel Naruto yang terkesan sangat cepat dan tangannya dengan lincah memindah-mindahkan bola dari tangan satu ketangan lainnya.

Naruto menyeringai saat ia melihat Neji yang terfokus pada bolanya, ia dengan cepat melempar bolanya pada Neji dan itu membuat Neji bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengambil kembali bola itu dari Neji yang masih mikir tentang bola yang ia pegang. Dan Naruto dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju ring dan masuk!

Naruto unggul. Neji menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto yang masih mendribel bolanya.

"Baru pemanasan! Tenang saja! Aku biasanya menggunakan trik saat sedang terdesak!"Naruto melempar bola itu kepada Neji.

"Tak perlu bermain-main sekarang!"Neji mendribel dan dengan cepat Naruto memotong dan memasukkannya kembali ke ring Neji. Semua permainan yang Naruto mainkan sangat cepat bahkan Neji tak sempat mencoba melihat gerak-gerik Naruto selanjutnya.

Permainan berjalan dengan sengit, Naruto terus saja mendribel bola dengan cepat, begitu juga Neji yang dengan lihai mengambil itu dari Naruto tapi Naruto dengan cepat mengambil bola itu lagi. Neji sangat kuat dalam bidang pertahanan, tapi juga sangat baik dalam bidang menyerang. Dan Naruto tahu itu dengan jelas saat Neji dapat sesekali membaca arah bola yang akan Naruto shoot.

Tapi, memang tidak salah jika julukan si Rubah Betina itu bersanding di pangkuan Naruto yang memang seperti pemain professional tingkat nasional itu. Dan asal kalian tau bahwa Naruto merupakan tim andalan SGHS dan Naruto juga sering memenangkan beberapa perlombaan di beberapa cabang olahraga.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Neji mengakui kehebatan Naruto yang menang telak dengannya. Skornya 78 dengan 23 sangat jauh sekali.

"Aku… Mengakui kehebatanmu…"kata Neji dan kemudian-

"Untuk itu… Aku ingin kau berada di timku…"Neji melayangkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto. Awalnya Naruto cengok memandang tangan Neji yang terulur.

"Baiklah!"kata Naruto selanjutnya dengan senyum sumringah yang membuat wajah seorang Neji yang terkenal cuek, cool dan sifat angkuhnya yang tak kalah dengan seorang Uchiha itu merona tak karuan dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto.

Iruka dengan sigap menyuruh Naruto dan Neji beristirahat dan menyuruh siswa lainnya bermain tanpa ada Naruto dan Neji yang bakal memperkuat tim mereka.

Gara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan juga Sasuke bermain di tim yang berbeda. Sehingga jalan untuk meraih point sangat sulit dan terkesan alot.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Neji memandangnya sebentar dan-

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Kau?"sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Neji yang tengah meminum cola itu.

"…Hyuga Neji…"jawab datar Neji tapi rona di pipinya sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Salam kenal Hyuga-kun!"Naruto tersenyum 'lagi'.

'Tersenyum lagi? Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku melihatnya tersenyum hari ini! Apa bibirnya tidak lelah tersenyum terus?'batin Neji yang memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan teman sekelasnya.

"Nee~Hyuga-kun! Aku rasa, si Uchiha itu sangat bagus! Apakah dia tim basket denganmu?"Tanya Naruto yang ternyata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Uchiha Sasuke begitu juga dengan Neji yang ternyata sangat dendam dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Bukan! Lebih baik itu tidak terjadi…"kata Neji yang sinis dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa sorot mata Neji menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha itu manusia yang keji. Sampai Neji yang bertampang biasa saja saat Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Uchiha, ia langsung murka.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"… Kau nanti juga akan tau…"kata Neji yang langsung membuat Naruto bungkam dan menikmati pemandangan yang membuat semangatnya kembali menggebu-gebu.

'Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak buruk! Tapi kenapa Hyuga-kun terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Uchiha itu? ohh yaa! Sepertinya aku juga menjadi orang setelah Neji yang membenci Uchiha sial itu! Bisa-bisanya dia memanggilku dobe! Dasar! Mengaca kau seharusnya! Rambut jelekmu saja sudah membuatku mual!'umpat Naruto dalam hati yang menyesali perkataannya memuji kehebatan Uchiha yang entah kenapa Naruto sudah beranggapan bahwa Uchiha itu orang brengsek.

Pertandingan yang sengit antara tim Sasuke dan Kiba dengan Shikamaru dengan Gara. Seakan tak mau kalah, mereka saling melempar deathglare terbaik mereka dan menshoot bola dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat Naruto melihat itu, Naruto yakin bahwa jika mereka bersatu akan menjadi sebuah tim yang tak akan terkalahkan dalam basket.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat pertandingan selesai dengan skor sama yaitu 25:25. Dan yang membuat heran adalah Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan berkacak pinggang seakan-akan menantangnya.

"…dobe…"katanya dan langsung melenggang pergi. Tapi-

'Do-be?... dobe heehh?...'batin Naruto dan langsung mengambil salah satu bola basket yang menggelinding kearahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian-

Bbuugghh

Bola basket itu dengan telak mengenai kepala ayam Sasuke itu. Sasuke tertunduk. Dan Saruto dengan murka berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"… Kau adalah manusia pertama yang pernah aku benci di sekolah ini…teme…"Naruto melenggang pergi ke tempat Neji lagi dan di sana sudah ada Kiba, Gara, dan juga Shikamaru yang melongo melihat Naruto yang tengah emosi itu dengan berani melempar bola basket yang tidak bisa di bilang lemparan pelan. Bahkan lemparan itu sama seperti tenaga gorilla jika sedang mengamuk.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Neji dengan tampang merengut dan tatapan membunuhnya tak lepas dari Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempat. Tapi beberapa detik Naruto duduk, ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan- tunggu dulu! Dengan tatapan lembut.?

Naruto terperangah dan entah kenapa ia seperti telah terhipnotis mata hitam kelam itu untuk terus menatapnya, seakan terkunci dan membuat Naruto terkurung dalam tatapan lembut Uchiha itu.

Tapi, Naruto yang sadar langsung mengedip dan detik berikutnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Uchiha itu tanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan Uchiha itu.

"DASAR TEMEEEEE!"teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya dan melenggang pergi keluar aula. Semua yang di sana hanya bisa diam memandangi Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi bergantian.

"si Uchiha itu! kalau ingin mendekati Naru-chan bilang saja!"umpat Kiba tak karuan dan mengambil bola basket untuk bermain lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto berdiri di tengah lapangan bola sendirian. Menatap garang pada gawang di hadapannya. Dengan segala kemampuannya menyumpah serapahi si Uchiha sial itu, Naruto menendang bola dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

Buugghh

Bola dengan keras membentur net gawang. Terus menendang sampai Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap Naruto intens.

"Nee~sedang apa kau di sana? Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!"kata Naruto yang kemudian menendang bola itu lagi. Tapi seorang pria tadi berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bola ini mengenai wajahmu?"Tanya garang Naruto.

"… Kau ini wanita atau bukan?..."Tanya pria itu dan Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu langsung menjawab.

"TE-TENTU SAJA AKU WANITA! TAK LIHAT RAMBUT PANJANGKU INI?"Naruto mengibaskan rambut pirangnya bagai iklan shampoo di TV. Sedangkan pria itu hanya mendengus geli.

"Kau ini ternyata menyenangkan yaa?"Naruto blushing ria mendengar perkataan itu. Padahal perkataan barusan bukanlah pernyataan cinta. Tapi, senyum pria itulah yang membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

Pria yang terlihat sangat manly berambut merah marun dengan tato 'ai' yang artinya adalah cinta itu tersenyum. Dan Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa ia akan menjadi pria yang Naruto sukai di sekolah baru ini.

"Tapi lebih menyenangkan jika kau yang enyah dari sini! Aku sedang ingin latihan dengan tim-ku…"dan perkataan terakhir itu sudah jelas membuat Naruto menarik kembali perkataannya yang baru terlintas di otaknya.

"A-apa?"Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Padahal baru saja emosi Naruto perlahan hilang karena senyuman pria itu digantikan oleh emosi yang semakin memencak-mencak tak karuan. Hingga tanpa sadar keluarlah asap di ubun-ubun kepala Naruto.

"…Y-YOU…"geram Naruto yang mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan-

"MATI SAJA KAAAAUUUU…"teriak Naruto dan menendang bola tanpa dosa yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan tenaga bagai tenaga kuda bola itu melayang dan bersarang di perut pria itu hingga pria itu terpelanting kebelakang.

"… Kau…orang kedua yang aku benci di sekolah ini…"desis Naruto dan minggat entah kemana. Meninggalkan pria malah yang masih merunduk memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

"Aahhh… me-narik sekali…"kata pria itu dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke menuju lokernya dan duduk bersila disana sambil memainkan bola pimpong di tangannya. Yang tentu saja menggerutu tak jelas.

"AARRGGGHHH! Baru beberapa jam aku sekolah disini, sudah banyak musuhku! Bagaimana jika aku setahun lagi disini? Bisa-bisa satu sekolah membenciku! CK…"Naruto melempar bola itu kuat-kuat dan bola itu memantul tak karuan.

"Hhaahhh… bagaimana keadaan Karin-chan disana yaa? Aku jadi rindu dengannya!"Naruto membuka lokernya dan mengambil HPnya.

'**Nee~karin-chan! Ogenki desuka?'**

**SEND**

Naruto menunggu balasan dari Karin. Tapi tak ada balasan.

"Mungkin Karin-chan sedang sibuk! Ohh yaa! Jam segini, biasanya kan Karin-chan sedang latihan panjat dinding! Aku jadi ingin panjat dinding juga!"Naruto pun kembali bersemangat. Dengan tenaga yang kelewat wajar, Naruto berkeliling gedung. Merelakan pelajaran basket bersama Iruka-sensei terlewatkan. Karena panjat dinding olahraga pertama yang Naruto sukai.

"Hahh hahh hosh…di mana sih tempat latihannya?"decak Naruto bersandar pada dinding.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi menuju gedung utama dan lihat denah di sana!"kata seseorang mengintrupsi Naruto. Naruto langsung mengiyakan, seakan ia sedang berpikiran sama.

"Ahaaa! Denah sekolah!"Naruto segera berlari menuju gedung pusat KHS. Sedangkan orang yang tadi bicara hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat Naruto.

"Haahh… Ada-ada saja!"decak seseorang yang ternyata Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar Naruto bicara tak jelas.

"Si dobe itu! Awas saja nanti!"Sasuke pergi menuju kelasnya karena pelajaran sudah hampir habis.

Sedangkan Naruto yang semangat 45 telah berhasil menemukan tempat latihan panjat dinding itu. ternyata lokasinya sangat jauh dari gedung utama yaitu di bagian terdalam KHS.

"Waaahh! Sempurna!"kata Naruto yang langsung mempersiapkan segala macam peralatan yang mendukung keselamatannya itu. Dan-

"SEMANGAAATT!"teriak Naruto dan mulai memanjat. Dengan cepat ia berhasil mencapai setengah dari dinding itu yang tingginya sudah mencapai 20 meter itu. Dan akhirnya sampai di puncaknya dengan bangga.

Tapi ia melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan peralatan lengkap yang sudah terpasang di tubuhnya. Sasuke yang berjalan terkejut melihat peralatan begitu berantakan.

"Siapa lagi yang melakukan ini ini?"decak Sasuke yang mencak-mencak sendiri memunguti satu persatu peralatan yang berceceran di bawah lantai. Dan juga bungkus-bungkus permen karet.

"NEE~ UCHIHA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"teriak Naruto dari atas. Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"K-kau…SEDANG APA KAU DISANA? TURUN!"teriak Sasuke dari bawah. Tapi, karena angin di puncak dinding itu terlalu kencang sehingga Naruto tak bisa mendengar dengan baik.

"HAAHH? APAAA? AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGARMU! ANGINNYA TERLALU KENCANG!"teriak Naruto lagi dan lebih parahnya lagi ia berdiri di puncak itu.

"Astaga! Apa yang di lakukan si dobe itu?"dan Sasuke mulai memanjat. Menyusul Naruto ke atas.

"OOII TEME! KENAPA KAU IKUT MEMANJAT JUGA?"

Twiichh

Sasuke segera mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya. Naruto pun salting.

"Dasar dobe! Beraninya memanggilku seperti itu…"dan Sasuke sudah berada di puncak dinding itu bersama Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hah hahh hosshh… sedang apa kau disini? Sensei mencarimu tadi!"Sasuke mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Setelah memanjat dengan cepat tadi.

Taakk

Takk

Naruto memainkan permen karet yang ia makan.

"Biarlah! Aku tak mau duduk di sebelahmu dan juga si rambut merah itu! Aku muak dengan kalian berdua!"kata Naruto membuang muka.

"Heehh? Tapi sekarang aku duduk di sebelahmu, dobe!"Naruto kembali marah.

"Cih! Itu kan kau yang datang dan duduk di situ! Aku lebih dulu duduk di sini…"Naruto mengunyah permen karetnya lagi.

"Haahh… kau ini! Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu!"pancing Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini gadis sungguhan! Kau itu yang jadi-jadian! Kepalamu itu seperti pantat ayam tauk!"Naruto merengut tak karuan.

"Ini model sekarang tau…"seakan tak mau kalah Sasuke mencari perkataan lain untuk mengejek gadis tomboy di sebelahnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan gadis tulen jika kau sendiri berkelakuan seperti laki-laki!"dengus sasuke.

"Eehh? Tapi aku memakai rok, rambutku juga panjang! Dan dadaku ini berukuran 42. Dada ukuran model!"jelas Naruto yang tak tahu sadar atau tidak ia bicara seperti itu pada laki-laki. Apalagi di depan Sasuke yang berotak mesum itu.

"ohh yaa? Menurutku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan milik wanita pada umumnya…"pancing Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah? Tapi Karin-chan sering memuji tubuhku yang berdada besar ini…"naruto memandang dadanya yang molek itu. Sedangkan sasuke hanya menelan ludah saat melihat Naruto memeluk buah dadanya yang bulat itu sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat sedikit dari balik celah kaos olahraga Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar mesum! Jauh-jauh dariku… aku masih perawan! Dan jangan sentuh-sentuh aku! Aku tak mau di sentuh olehmu…"Naruto pun beranjak turun. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cih! Siapa juga yang mau menyentuh dan mengambil keperawananmu…masih banyak gadis perawan yang lebih cantik dan sexy di banding denganmu…"ejek Sasuke.

"Apa? Jadi menurutmu aku ini kurang sexy begitu?"Tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocent-nya.

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau sexy? Buta mungkin yang berkata seperti itu padamu…"ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Akan lebih baik jika aku sama sekali tidak sexy…"kata Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan turun dari puncak dinding.

'Bahkan ia tak menyadari maksudku tadi…'batin Sasuke yang menyusul Naruto untuk turun.

"Nee~Uchiha…walaupun kau orang pertama yang ku benci di sekolah ini… tapi aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu dan aku akan mencoba bersikap baik padamu…"kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Enngg?"

"Perkanalkan…namaku, Namikaze Naruto…"Sasuke bingung tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan tangan Naruto.

"…"Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia malah menatap mata biru langit Naruto dengan seksama. Dan yang tersirat dari matanya adalah tatapan tak percaya.

"… Jadi siapa nama pendekmu Uchiha?"Tanya Naruto memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"… Uchiha… Sasuke…"Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah!... Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu teme…"Naruto melenggang pergi dan menaruh peralatan safety panjat dinding di ruang kecil dekat pintu keluar.

'… Kau tak mengingatku…dobe…?'batin Sasuke yang menatap punggung Naruto yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : Romance and Family*rate akan berubah sesuai dengan alurnya***

**Pair : SasuFemNaru Always!**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan gadis pindahan yang merupakan gadis manis tapi perkasa. Ia selalu mengikuti semua kegiatan akstra kulikuler yang menguras stamina. Membuat Sasuke yang merupakan bintang sekolah itu mengernyitkan alis karena bingung dengan kegilaan gadis gila sekelasnya.**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"Baiklah!... Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu teme…"Naruto melenggang pergi dan menaruh peralatan safety panjat dinding di ruang kecil dekat pintu keluar.

'… Kau tak mengingatku…dobe…?'batin Sasuke yang menatap punggung Naruto yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

Naruto pergi ke lokernya lagi untuk mengambil barang-barang dan juga kopernya. Karena ia akan tinggal di asrama wanita sekolah yang telah di sediakan.

Saat ia berkeliling mencari asramanya, ia bertemu dengan Gara yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan Naruto yang menggendong tas besarnya beserta dengan koper geret yang ada di tangan kirinya. Naruto yang masih dongkol dengan gara karena mengusirnya saat di lapangan bola tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Gara yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu dulu…"Naruto berhenti.

"…maaf soal yang tadi… aku sedang emosi tadi, karena kau menendang bola dengan sembarangan tadi, aku jadi kesal karena sarangku kau acak-acak…"jelas Gara yang berbalik menatap punggung Naruto.

"…"Naruto berbalik dan memandang Gara malu-malu.

"A-ano…aku sungguh minta maaf…aku tidak tau jika lapangan bola itu, ada di bawah kendalimu…maaf juga karena menendang perutmu dengan bola…aku sedang emosi juga tadi…"kata Naruto yang tak berani menatap wajah Gara.

"Emm… aku tau! Si Uchiha itu memang begitu… suka menindas orang lain…"Naruto pun mendongak.

"Eumm… dia juga sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe! aku kan punya nama…"Naruto cemberut dan bibirnya maju tak karuan.

"Nahh… mau kubantu membawakan barangmu Naru-chan?"Gara langsung menyambar tas selempang besar milik Naruto yang ia gantungkan di pundaknya.

"E-eehh? Tak perlu! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri…"

"Tak apa! Ohh yaa… namaku Sabaku Gara…"

"E-ehh…a-aku… Uzumaki Naruto… senang bertemu dengamu Sabaku-kun…"Naruto tersenyum manis dan Gara langsung blushing ria.

"Panggil saja Gara…"

"Baiklah! Senang bertemu dengamu Gara-kun…"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju asrama perempuan bersama Naruto.

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku bantu bawakan hingga ke dalam?"Tanya Gara yang sudah berada di ambang pagar asrama wanita.

"Tidak usah! Nanti di kira kau berbuat macam-macam di asrama perempuan… terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan membawakan barang-barangku…"

"Emm…kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…"

"Ha-i... hati-hati di jalan…"

"Eengg?"Gara menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tinggal di asrama juga Gara-kun?"Tanya Naruto.

"Yaa…"jawab singkat Gara.

"Begitu… pantas saja jam segini kau masih berkeliaran di sekolah…"Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ohh yaa, Naru-chan! Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bilang saja padaku, aku akan membantumu…"

"Umm…"

"Dan…boleh aku… minta nomor HPmu?"wajah Gara merah tak karuan saat bilang ingin nomor Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Naruto tambah cengok.

"Itu…supaya…supaya kau mudah menghubungiku…"jawab Gara sekenanya.

"Benar juga… tunggu sebentar…"Naruto mengobrak abrik saku celana trainingnya.

"Nahh ini dia…"Naruto memberikan HPnya pada Gara agar ia bisa menyalin nomor HPnya. Dengan wajah gembira namun masih terlihat Stoic, Gara mengembalikan HP Naruto setelah mendapatkan nomor Naruto.

"Naahh! Aku pergi dulu Naru-chan! bye…"Gara berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Gara yang tersenyum itu.

"Haahh… ada-ada saja…"Naruto pun memasuki kamarnya dan menyusun barang-barangnya.

Begitu selesai menyusun segala macam barangnya, Naruto pergi menuju lapangan lari yang jaraknya memang agak jauh.

"Yoosshh… SEMANGAAATTT…"Naruto berlari kecil dengan riang. Bagai anak kecil yang semangat pergi ketaman untuk bermain.

"Hay Naru-chan!"

"Konbanhwa Naru-chan!"

Banyak sekali yang menyapa Naruto saat dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan. Entah darimana mereka mengetahui namanya dan menyapanya seakan mereka mengenal Naruto dengan baik.

"Aku rasa, aku baru berkenalan dengan Gara-kun, Kiba-kun, Nara-kun, Hyuga-kun dan juga si pantat ayam Uchiha teme itu…"

Saat sedang berpikir keras, akhirnya Naruto tak juga mengetahui apa penyebab ia di ketahui banyak orang. Dan malah nyasar tak karuan. Ia tersesat di tempat yang sepi dan gelap.

"Haahh… ini dimana yaa?..."celingak-celinguk gaje.

"Haahhh…tersesat lagi! Lain kali aku akan membawa peta…"decak Naruto yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan tersesat di belakang gedung yang merupakan gudang sekolah. Kasihan engkau nak!

"Ini…terlihat seperti… gudang…"

"Memang benar!"tiba-tiba suara yang entah dari mana menyahut. Naruto pun ketakutan setengah mati.

"S-ssi-siapa itu?"

"…seharusnya aku yang Tanya, kau siapa?"

"A-a-aku… k-kau menanyakan namaku?"entah kenapa kepolosan Naruto kali ini benar-benar kelewatan.

"HAHAHAHA…"Naruto ketakutan sendiri mendengar tawa yang menggema di sekitarnya.

"…kau bercanda…"

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak sedang bercanda! Bagaimana? Kau menanyakan namaku tidak? Jika tidak, ya sudah!"Naruto dengan santainya pergi dari tempat itu. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Haahh… seandainya saya selaku author disini di bebaskan untuk membuatmu OOC nak! Tapi sayang, ini salah satu requez temen. Huuhhh…

"Hey tunggu!"Naruto pun berbalik dan menemukan seorang yang Naruto kenal. Dia adalah si pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung cemberut.

"Ohh! Jadi kau?"Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"…jangan katakan kau takut dengan hantu, dobe…"ejek Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat hingga bergetar hebat. Wajahnya tertunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup dengan poni pirang Naruto. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis saat Naruto tak merespon ejekannya. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu. orang seperti Naruto adalah orang yang cerewet dan tipe orang yang tak mau kalah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Naruto menggema di ruangan tersebut. Dan Naruto malah berlari menuju Sasuke.

Greeb~

Naruto memeluk Sasuke hingga mereka berdua terjungkal ke lantai. Sasuke terdiam. Ia terlalu syok untuk kejadian langka ini.

"…kau sudah ingat?..."Tanya Sasuke. Naruto yang menyadari dirinya hilang kendali segera mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Te-teme! Maaf~aku reflex tadi…"semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah coklat karamelnya itu.

"K-kau sungguh tak ingat aku dobe?"Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto erat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke terlalu kuat.

"S-sakit~le-pas~"

"Kau tidak ingat aku dobe? aku ini Sasuke? Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya teme! Sungguh~ aku baru berkenalan denganmu beberapa jam yang lalu~itaii~"Sasuke pun melepas cengkraman tangannya. Matanya menyorotkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam. Memperlihatkan sosok dirinya yang ternyata begitu rapuh.

"Te- maksudku Uchiha? Kau baik-baik saja?"Naruto iba juga melihat Sasuke yang duduk lemas di lantai. Ia menatap kosong Naruto yang menatapnya penuh dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"…tidak apa-apa! Maaf mencengkrammu tadi~"Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong tak karuan.

"Kenapa dia?... DAN KENAPA TADI AKU MEMELUKNYA SEPERTI ITUUU? ARGH~"Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Haahh~ baru kali ini aku melihat sorot mata seperti itu~ semoga kau selalu kuat dalam menghadapi masalahmu"Naruto juga pergi meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan bernama gudang itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke berlari menuju tempat latihan biasanya. Tempat yang menjadi markas besarnya. Yaitu tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sana. Tempat itu adalah lokasi latihan panjat dinding. Olahraga yang paling dia sukai. Kini, ia tengah jatuh terduduk tepat di depan dinding yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

"… bodoh…"tak ada yang keluar dari mulut uchiha sasuke satu itu kecuali bisikan lirihnya.

'Sungguh, saat ini aku sangat rindu denganmu… Naruto~'batin Sasuke yang terus menangis.

Naruto tiba di lokasi ekskulnya dengan tepat waktu. Yap, karena Naruto berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah hanya untuk mencari lapangan lari.

"Kau sudah datang, Naru-chan?"Tanya Guy-sensei yang entah sejak kapan ia berada di samping Naruto.

"E-eehh? Ia sensei! Apakah latihannya sudah bisa di lakukan?"

"Hum… akan ada tamu nanti!"Guy-sensei berdiri tegap dengan menatap gerbang lapangan.

"Tamu? Aku sudah datang bulan minggu lalu~"kata Naruto yang salah menafsirkan tamu sebagai datang bulanannya.

"Itu dia~"Naruto pun segera berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang berlari dari gerbang itu.

"GUY-SENSEEEEEIII~"teriak pemuda itu. Dan Naruto langsung menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Takut pendengarannya rusak mendengar jeritan maut itu.

"YOO! LEE~ semangat masa mudamu masih sama seperti dulu~"sambut Guy-sensei yang langsung mengacak-acak rambut yang mirip dengannya itu.

"HA'I SENSEI! AKU AKAN TERUS BERSEMANGAT DALAM MENGHADAPI MASA MUDAKU INI~"cerocos manusia rakitan bernama Rock Lee itu. Dia adalah anak asuh dari Guy-sensei. Dan juga merupakan atlet terkenal karena gelora masa mudanya.

"Baiklah Lee~ aku perkenalkan anak didikku yang satu ini!"Guy-sensei nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya Naruto.

"Eengg?"

"Oohh! Kau kan si rubah betina dari SGHS kan? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"seluruh manusia yang mendengar suara Rock Lee yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu terkejut. Itulah salah satu faktor Shikamaru menggerutu tak jelas karena lapangan penuh oleh manusia yang mau cari muka di depan Naruto. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali itu semua. Sedangkan Shikamaru tak perlu repot-repot akan hal itu karena ia sudah kembali tidur nyenyak disalah satu kursi penonton.

"Rubah betina? Apa itu?"Tanya Guy-sensei yang gapin(gagap informasi) minta ampun itu.

"Hai! Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto!"Naruto membungkuk semangat. Entah karena tertular semangat aura Rock Lee itu atau karena Rock Lee memang menawan#lupakan kalimat terakhir#.

"Hhoooaamm~ ck mendokusai! Pantas saja berisik sekali, monsternya bertambah satu!"suara yang Naruto kenal.

"Eehh! Nara-kun! Sedang apa disini? Mau latihan juga?"Tanya Naruto berbinar.

"Chk! Mendokusai!"Shikamaru ngeloyor dan berbaring di kursi penonton.

"HEY SHIKAMARU~ KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU~"teriak Rock Lee.

"Sensei, apakah Shikamaru masuk dalam ekskul ini?"

"Yup! Tapi dia selalu saja begitu. Tak pernah mau latihan dan kerjanya hanya malas-malasan! Tapi dia anak didikku yang paling bagus setelah Rock Lee tentunya!"sambil memainkan jempol tangannya dan tak lupa gigi putihnya yang mengkilat terang. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa noraknya guru atletik lari-nya.

Selesai dalam ekskul itu, Naruto segera berlari menuju aula untuk berlatih bersama Neji dkk yang sudah menunggunya. Karena ekskul basket di mulai pada pukul 6 sore. Karena masih ada satu jam lagi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk bermain basket sebentar.

Naruto mengambil salah satu bola di sudut lapangan dan dengan perlahan mendribelnya. Di jarak three point, Naruto menshoot dan masuk dengan sempurna. Terus seperti itu memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya. Sampai bola Naruto menggelinding menuju pintu aula.

"Eng?"disana Neji telah berdiri sambil mengambil bola Naruto yang menggelinding di kakinya.

"Sekarang aku tau, bagaimana kau berhasil melewati penghalangku…"Neji menaruh tasnya dan mendribel bola Naruto seolah manantang Naruto lagi.

"Kau terlalu fokus pada bola Hyuga-kun! Seharusnya kau menatap mata lawanmu, sehingga dengan mudah kau bisa membaca gerakan lawan dari sorot matanya!"jelas Naruto sambil merebut bola dari neji.

"Aku tau itu!"Neji pun menatap manik biru Naruto yang berkilau lembut itu. Neji mencoba membaca gerakan Naruto seperti yang sudah Naruto katakan barusan. Namun, tetap saja Neji tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"Akan aku beri satu rahasia padamu, Hyuga-kun~"Naruto meremas bolanya dengan kuat.

"Kau bisa mengatur lawanmu, dengan mensinkronkan pikiranmu dengan gerakanmu!"Naruto mendribel bola lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tinggal pikirkan gerakan yang mungkin lawan perkirakan dan tinggal merubah terbalik gerakan tersebut! Itu yang aku pelajari saat aku pertama kali melawan sensei-ku di SGHS!"Naruto menjitikkan jarinya.

"Mengelabuhi lawan dari tatapan mata, heuhh?"Neji mengusap-usap dagu putihnya.

"Yap! Tapi kemampuanmu sangat hebat! Bisa membaca gerakanku tanpa menatap mataku saat kita bertanding tadi!"

"Pantas saja sorot matamu sangat berbeda saat kita bertanding!"

"Yap! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa oke? Itu rahasia agar kau menang!"Naruto mendribel bola dan berlari menuju ring di belakang Neji.

"Akan aku coba!"mereka pun berlatih berdua sembari menunggu tim Neji datang.

Setelah semua tim Neji datang, mereka pun berlatih bersama hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Kami pulang dulu Naru-chan! Kami akan semangat berlatih mulai dari sekarang!"kata salah satu anak buah Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya mendengus kesal. Kalo ada cewe cantik aja mereka rajin latihan.

"Hu'um! Akan pegang perkataanmu!"Naruto pun segera membereskan aula di bantu Neji yang mengambil bola-bola tak berdosa yang bertebaran di aula.

"Nee~ Hyuga-kun! Kau bisa pulang sekarang, aku akan membereskan ini!"kata Naruto yang tinggal memunguti 5 bola lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pulang, aku tinggal di asrama!"Naruto pun ngangguk-angguk ngerti.

Semuanya pun telah beres. Neji pergi ke asramanya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Naruto. Naruto pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin.

"Haahhh~ lelah sekali!"Naruto yang berkeringat hebat itu duduk sembari mengelap keringat yang bercucuran itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto masih ingin berlatih olahraga. Dengan semangat menuju lokasi panjat dinding.

"Haahh~ternyata bintang di sini terlihat jelas dari sini!"Naruto pun sesegera mungkin memasang safety untuk panjat dinding.

Grasaak gruusuukk

Setelah sibuk dengan segala antek-antek tentang safety itu, akhirnya dengan semangat melebihi Rock Lee dan Guy-sensei ia memanjat dinding itu. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto duduk dengan permen karet yang setia di kantung celananya.

"HAHH~SUGOOOOOII!"teriak Naruto dari atas. Baru saja Naruto hendak menyamankan udara malam yang terasa sangat dingin itu, ia langsung teringat dengan Sasuke. Sebuah kejadian yang sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto lupakan.

'Kenapa saat itu aku langsung memeluk si teme itu?'Naruto pun menatap langit hitam berbintang itu.

'Apa aku pernah melupakan sesuatu? Tapi apa?'batin Naruto lagi.

Keesokan harinya~

Naruto seperti biasa, duduk dengan di kerumuni banyak para lelaki dengan segala ocehannya.

"Naru-chan! Kau mau makan siang denganku?"

"Naru-chan! Kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Dan banyak lagi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan. Bingung harus bagaimana. Risih sekali ia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada punggung Sasuke. Dan Naruto segera teringat dengan exspresi yang Sasuke perlihatkan saat di koridor gudang belakang.

'Teme…'batin Naruto yang segera pergi ke tempat Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan semua ocehan para pria yang tengah manyun-manyun gaje karena omongan mereka di acuhkan oleh Naruto. Dan tatapan mata mereka langsung tajam seketika saat Naruto menuju bangku Sasuke. Si juara sekolah itu.

Untuk menjaga keamanan kelas, Naruto memilih untuk duduk paling belakang, dengan mengusir secara halus tentunya. Siapa yang tahan di pelototi oleh Sakura dan Ino jika setiap gerakan Naruto saja tak lepas dari tatapan mata mereka. Jadi, lebih baik Naruto pindah dan menyuruh si ketua kelas yang duduk di tempat itu.

"Huh~ngapain Naru-chan dekat-dekat dengan si Uchiha itu?"cemooh para pria.

"Haahh…jangan bilang Naru-chan sudah tergoda dengan tampang belagu si Uchiha itu!"

Naruto pun berdiri di samping Sai, sang ketua kelas.

"Ano, maaf Sai-kun! Bisa permisi sebentar? Aku mau bicara dengan si teme!"kata Naruto sopan. Sasuke masih bersikukuh dengan buku geometri yang sama sekali tidak mutu itu.

"Oh baiklah! Tak masalah!"Sai pun pergi setelah tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Dan Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke cemas.

"Nse~ teme, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naruto yang kini menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya melirik dan memilih diam.

"CK! Oi teme! Aku itu bertanya padamu!"bentak Naruto yang sebenarnya tak seberapa keras. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Termasuk Gara, Kiba, dan Shikamaru tentunya yang terbangun mendengar bentakan tadi. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino sudah mencak tak karuan.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"TEME!"bentak Naruto. Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan menatap Naruto tepat di matanya. sedangkan Naruto terkejut bukan main saat melihat tatapan menusuk Sasuke. Sakit. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu.

'Ada apa ini?'batin Naruto. Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya ke taman belakang. Semua langsung ricuh saat Sasuke menyeret Naruto dengan kasar dan tentunya para gadis sibuk berteriak karena Naruto tentunya.

"Lepas!"kata Naruto yang tadi pasrah saja di seret Sasuke sekasar itu tadi. Sasuke terhenti di koridor sepi itu.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Apa kau sungguh lupa denganku?"kata Sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto bingung.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya teme?"Tanya Naruto polos, dan Sasuke kembali terhenyak kali ini. Dengan kasar ia membalikkan badan dan mencengkram bahu Naruto erat.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kau sungguh lupa denganku?"kata Sasuke yang kini penuh dengan emosi yang bergejolak itu. Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak tau!"kata Naruto dan tertunduk.

"Kenapa tidak tau? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"bentak Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut bukan main. Matanya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tau, ada yang salah dengan Naruto ini.

"…"Naruto terdiam. Dan kali ini Sasuke yang tak percaya sama sekali.

'Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengaku, Naruto?'batin Sasuke yang kini melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Naruto.

"Maaf! Mungkin aku salah orang!"mata Sasuke terlihat sangat kecewa saat itu.

"…atau mungkin aku sudah tak penting lagi!"lanjut Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto di koridor itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto terduduk di lantai koridor itu.

"…sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti!..."Naruto pun duduk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia kembali ke kelasnya yang hening seketika saat ia memasuki kelas tanpa Naruto.

"Oiii Uchiha! Kemana Naru-chan? Kenapa ia tidak kembali?"Tanya Kiba. Dan di balas dengan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku!"Sasuke tak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan si wanita berang itu. Kiba yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu lebih memilih untuk mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng. Sasuke lagi tempramen tinggi sekarang. Batin Kiba yang kembali dengan acara menatap keluar melalui jendela.

"Hahh…membosankan sekali!"gumam Kiba. Sedangkan Shikamaru memprotes dalam hatinya tentang perkataan Kiba barusan.

'Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Ini baru namanya surga!'batin Shikamaru yang mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya sekarang.

Gara yang kini merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Naruto segera keluar dan tentu saja itu menjadi perhatian seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang tetap sibuk dengan bukunya. Entah dia sedang membaca atau hanya sekedar melamun.

Dengan tergesa Gara berjalan sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok Naruto. Dan BINGO.

"Naru-chan! Sedang apa kau?"Tanya Gara yang memegang pundak Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor itu.

"E-eehh! Gara! Kau mengagetkan ku tau!"gerutu Naruto dan Gara hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"Tanya Gara yang juga duduk di sebelah Naruto. Naruto terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Aku hanya tengah berpikir saja! Ohh yaa, Gara! Apa kau bersahabat sejak kecil dengan si teme pantat ayam itu?"Tanya Naruto. Gara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak! Kami baru bersahabat saat kelas satu! Itu pun karena persaingan untuk masuk seleksi olimpiade sepak bola!"

"Loh! Si teme itu dulu pemain bola?"Gara semakin tidak suka jika membicarakan tentang Sasuke sekarang. Dia merasa cemburu sekarang.

"Hmm! Dulu kami rival dalam olimpiade sepak bola! Tapi, entah karena apa, si Uchiha itu berubah!"Naruto semakin antusias dengan setiap cerita gara.

"Berubah? Karena apa?"

"Entahlah! Ia berubah menjadi tertutup, angkuh, tidak peduli dengan semuanya! Ia sangat jauh berubah! Sampai sekarang!"jelas Gara yang mencoba menerawang masa-masa ia bersama Sasuke, hingga menjadi sahabat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi sahabat? Padahal katamu tadi, kalian awalnya rival!"

"Ahh, itu karena kami berdua selalu satu tim jika masuk dalam setiap olimpiade! Jadi, mau tak mau aku dan Uchiha itu harus sportif dan lama-lama kami menjadi sahabat!"Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Gara semakin panas hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Sasuke?"Naruto tersentak dan wajah Naruto langsung saja memerah. Gara semakin tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Apa kau…menyukai si Uchiha itu?"Naruto tertunduk dan menggeleng lemah. Ia pun bersandar di tembok koridor itu.

"Entahlah Gara! Tapi saat itu, tanpa sengaja kami bertatap mata dan Sasuke langsung bertanya padaku apakah kau masih ingat denganku! Tentu saja aku kaget! Masa iya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang sekurang ajar itu! Yang benar saja!"jawab jujur Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi apa apa yang ada dalam hatimu sekarang ini?"Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Membuka jendela itu dan mencoba menyamankan diri dengan hembusan angin itu.

"Entahlah, Gara… semua terlalu membingungkan…"Gara tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke kelas.

-ooo-

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Romance and Family*rate akan berubah sesuai dengan alurnya***

**Pair : SasuFemNaru Always!**

**Summary : Naruto merupakan gadis pindahan yang merupakan gadis manis tapi perkasa. Ia selalu mengikuti semua kegiatan akstra kulikuler yang menguras stamina. Membuat Sasuke yang merupakan bintang sekolah itu mengernyitkan alis karena bingung dengan kegilaan gadis gila sekelasnya.**

**Note : Minnaaaa... celamat datang di Fic Caya! HOLEEEE #abaikan. Maaf jika fic ini lama apdet. Author habis kecelakaan. Jadinya, yaa... begitu deh. Tapi sekarang sudah sehat dong! Wokeh! Selamat baca yaa...**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy minggu lalu**

**-ooo-**

"Benarkah? Tapi apa apa yang ada dalam hatimu sekarang ini?"Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Membuka jendela itu dan mencoba menyamankan diri dengan hembusan angin itu.

"Entahlah, Gaara… semua terlalu membingungkan…"Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke kelas.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

**-ooo-**

"YOSH! NARU-CHAN! AYO KITA BALAPAN MAKAN RAMEN!"teriak Kiba semangat plus OOC. Mungkin ia lupa jika ia merupakan salah satu pangeran idaman KGHS. Atau mungkin ia memang sudah lelah menjadi pangeran yang selalu di puja-puja? Mungkin saja.

"KAU AKAN KALAH, KIBA!"teriak Naruto semangat.

Sekarang ini, mereka para pangeran sekolah tengah makan siang di kantin sekolah kelas elit tentunya. Khusus untuk orang-orang kaya. Kenapa Naruto bisa masuk kesana? Padahal Naruto termasuk murid yang standar-standar saja. Tidak terlihat kaya dan malah terlihat terlalu biasa.

"Siapa yang mau bertaruh?"tawar Neji yang tersenyum setan. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto dan Kiba yang sejak tadi bersorak meriah minta di tonjok itu pun terdiam. Memiringkan kepala mereka seperti orang linglung.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? Jangan bilang kau mau ikut bertanding? WOOOWWW!"Naruto kembali berbinar-binar. Kiba mendengus.

"Huh! Seperti kau mampu saja, Neji!"Neji mendelik dan ia pun menggebrak meja.

"Siapa yang akan kau pegang, Gaara?"Naruto yang salah pengertian itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"AKAN KUPATAHKAN KAKI DAN TANGANNYA JIKA BERANI MENYENTUHKU!"

Shikamaru pun mendengus. Ia sejak tadi berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidur pun menatap Naruto sangar. Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. kan gak punya alis. Baiklah. Gaara menatap Neji meminta penjelasan.

"Aku bertaruh, yang akan menang adalah Naruto! Mobilku taruhannya!"Gaara tersenyum setan juga.

"Berapa mangkuk paling banyak? Jika hanya satu, itu terlalu mainstream kan?"

"Huh! Sebanyak yang kita mampu pastinya!"Kiba pun mulai memesan ramen untuk mereka. Melupakan harga dirinya yang selalu terlihat angkuh dan misterius itu menjadi seorang yang urakan seperti Naruto tentunya.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAANN!"teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat keributan di meja paling pojok itu hanya menatap kosong. Ia hanya menatap pada satu titik dimana seorang gadis yang tengah berusaha keras menelan mie panjang itu dengan cepat. Naruto. Sasuke manatap seolah-olah menerawang apa yang telah terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Ia pun menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk dengan pandangan dinginnya seperti biasa. Ia hanya duduk dan tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Sasuke duduk sendiri? Seharusnya ia selalu bersama dengan para bintang sekolah.

'Apakah karena gadis itu?'batin para wanita dengan geram menatap Naruto yang masih asik tertawa bersama Kiba. Mereka benar-benar berubah. Kabar simpang siur tentang gadis pindahan itu tersebar hingga penjuru sekolah.

Kabar bahwa Sasuke punya hubungan dengan Rubah Betina itu. Apalagi kabar yang baru-baru ini, dimana Gaara yang biasanya tidak pernah akur kepada siapa pun itu terlihat menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju kantin dan duduk tepat di kursi yang biasa Sasuke duduki jika saat mereka bersama.

"MMMPP! HOOEEKK..."

"IUH~"Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan pandangan jijik. Kiba muntah karena terlalu banyak memakan ramen. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih teguh pendirian alias memakan ramennya dengan penuh semangat melihat bahwa Kiba kalah dengannya.

"Chk! Lamborghini-ku raib!"seru Gaara sembari menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Ia merutuki Kiba dengan makian dari matanya yang menatap Kiba seolah-olah memang dia pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu. Sedangkan Kiba masih sibuk menguras isi perutnya.

"Huh! Mustahil kau bisa menang makan ramen denganku, Kiba."ejek Naruto dengan mangkuk yang sudah kosong. Menumpukkan mangkuk yang sudah habis dan bersih itu di tumpukkan mangkuk di hadapannya.

"Huh! Wanita takut makan ramen karena mengandung banyak lemak. Jadi aku pikir, wanita hanya menghabiskan setengah mangkuk saja. TAPI KAU?! LIMA MANGKUK RAMEN JUMBO! DASAR WANITA GILA?!"teriak Kiba sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan pandangan horor. Sedangkan Naruto hanya ber-High-Five dengan Neji.

"Hooaaamm... kau bisa membeli yang seperti itu lima unit sekalipun, Gaara. Kau itu terlalu mendramatisir."komentar Shikamaru yang kini mengambilkan tissue untuk Naruto. Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Itu Limited Edition! Kau tau? Aku harus menguras tabunganku untuk mendapatkan mobil itu!"omel Gaara yang kini menatap horor kunci mobil miliknya yang kini ia pegang dengan erat. Seakan-akan tidak rela melepaskan mobil yang baru genap sepuluh bulan di pakainya.

'Sialan kau Kiba!'rutuk Gaara lagi dalam hati.

Naruto mendengus geli saat melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat seperti orang mau menangis. Ia menepuk punggung Neji dan berjalan ke arah kursi Gaara, mengambil kunci itu dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap Gaara dengan senang.

"Kau hanya perlu meminjamkannya padaku! Setelah itu, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."kata Naruto yang kini berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil minuman untuknya. Gaara tersenyum kecil dan mau tak mau ia sedikit menampilkan wajah lega-nya. Neji hanya mendengus melihat wajah Gaara yang menurutnya terlalu konyol itu.

"Emm... anggur, stroberi, chk! Kok tidak ada jeruk sih?"gumam Naruto yang kini berusaha mencari minuman yang ia inginkan. Sampai tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari lemari es itu. Sedikit tersenyum, Naruto mengambil dua kaleng minuman dan segera membayar minuman itu.

'Walaupun aku tidak tau masalah apa yang aku perbuat, setidaknya, aku ingin berteman dengannya.'batin Naruto yang kini berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke yang ternyata orangnya sendiri tengah terdiam tanpa banyak bergerak.

"Wajahmu jelek jika kau terdiam seperti itu terus."bisik Naruto pada telinga Sasuke.

"Chk!"Sasuke yang kaget itu segera memutar matanya malas. Ia hendak pergi dari kursi itu, tapi sebuah tangan kecil menahan lengannya.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan sengit. Dan mau tak mau Naruto harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Ne, Sasuke! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membenciku hingga kau juga ikut menjauhi teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku juga tidak tau, apa permasalahan kita yang membuatku sulit untuk mendekat ke arahmu."

"Kau bilang sulit? Tapi sekarang kau duduk di sampingku."kata Sasuke yang masih setia menatap Naruto sengit. Naruto memutar matanya. Ia pun menaruh sekaleng minuman kaleng rasa Lemon Mint. Sasuke menatap kaleng itu tanpa berkedip.

"Aku rasa, kita berdua sama dengan rasa minuman itu. Kau Mint, dan aku Lemon."kata Naruto seraya membuka kaleng minuman yang sama dengan kaleng minuman di hadapan Sasuke. Ia meneguknya hingga setengah. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

Tapi Naruto yakin. Bahwa dibalik tatapan itu, Sasuke menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan pada perkataan Naruto barusan. Setidaknya, Naruto dan Sasuke, mulai tidak canggung lagi. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Mint bisa masuk di semua rasa. Mint bisa bercampur dengan anggur, stroberi dan lain-lain. Tetapi Lemon? Jika ia bercampur dengan rasa stroberi, anggur, pasti rasanya akan aneh."Sasuke mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dengan cermat. Ia menyentuh kaleng jus itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Kecuali Mint! Lemon yang begitu menyegarkan, bertemu dengan Mint yang begitu dingin dan sejuk. Jika mereka bersatu, mereka akan jauh lebih menyegarkan di banding dengan minuman lain."Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tau? Kau hebat dalam segala bidang. Seandainya kau lebih terbuka, aku tidak bisa membayangkan, seindah apa dunia ini, jika kau mengepakkan sayapmu di langit biru!"Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat tegas. Ia tersenyum lebar dan meneguk minuman itu hingga habis.

"Tapi, seandainya kau tidak bisa mengepakkan sayapmu lagi, aku akan berada di belakangmu dan menjadi sayap untukmu! Percaya itu!"Naruto beranjak dari samping Sasuke ia segera menghampiri Neji dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih terlihat sedang memikirkan perkataan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Kau memang sayapku."gumam Sasuke menggenggam erat kaleng minuman itu. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari kantin yang sudah mulai ramai itu. Tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya ia melangkah pergi dengan setitik semangat baru.

'Naruto. Seperti itulah dirimu.'batin Sasuke sebelum hilang dari kerumunan manusia.

**-ooo-**

"Naruto! Kau bicara apa dengan Sasuke?"tanya Kiba dengan bisik-bisik. Persis seperti ibu-ibu gosip di depan rumahnya dulu. Naruto tertawa dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya yang tadi.

"Jangan bilang jika kau, menyukai Sasuke?"tebak Gaara dengan wajah serius. Neji pun menggeser kursinya agar mendekat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan yang mulai serius itu.

"Hehe. Aku sedang menyemangati Sasuke! Kau tau? Tidak seharusnya seorang burung merpati berjalan di atas tanah."kata Naruto ambigu. Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Shikamaru. Tiga orang yang tengah mengamati Naruto beralih ke Shikamaru. Seolah-olah meminta penjelasan tentang perkataan Naruto barusan. Mereka bertiga sudah seperti orang idiot yang tengah kepo sana-sini.

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Aku yakin, burung merpati bisa terbang tinggi, setinggi-tingginya di langit, tanpa halangan apa pun."Naruto pun menatap langit-langit kantin dengan tatapan menerawang. Shikamaru menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau gagal menyemangatinya terbang ke langit?"Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"Maka aku yang akan membawanya terbang ke langit!"kata Naruto semangat dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Braak

Kantin pun hening. Naruto menatap Shika, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba bergantian. Tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman super miliknya.

"Aku janji! Akan membawa kalian ke langit! Dengan sayap kalian! Hehe."Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah teman-temannya yang terbengong-bengong melihat Naruto yang sudah seperti super hero itu.

"YOSH! Olimpiade Nasional! Tujuh bulan lagi! Ayo! Berdiri bersama di atas podium kemenangan!"kata Naruto super semangat dan beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang makin terbengong-bengong dengan perkataan Naruto barusan. Ada angin apa ini? Kok wajah mereka semua seperti orang linglung?

**-ooo-**

Priiiiitt

Byuuuurr

Naruto menatap dengan berbinar saat dimana para murid tengah menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang. Pelajaran renang memang mengasikkan. Melihat semua orang yang berusaha keras untuk mencapai garis finish lebih dulu, membuat Naruto bertambah semangat.

"Mereka hebat! AYOOOO! KALIAN PASTI BISAAAAA!"teriak Naruto sembari mencipratkan air kolam dengan semangat. Melihat kekonyolan Naruto, Neji mau tak mau mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cih! Anak baru sudah bertingkah!"decak Ino di samping Sakura. Ia berbicara agak keras bermaksud agar Naruto mendengar cemooh-nya barusan. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Dasar kampungan! Mana mungkin ia bisa berenang lebih hebat dari Kiba-kun!"tanpa mereka berdua sadari, jika Gaara yang berada di samping mereka hanya mendengus keras. Dan Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, atau sebenarnya Naruto tidak dengar dengan ocehan Sakura dan Ino lantaran terlalu fokus menyemangati teman-teman barunya.

Para perenang yang mayoritas pria pun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar Naruto bersorak ricuh di pinggir kolam. Mencoba menjadi yang terbaik dan mendapatkan pujian dari Naruto. Shikamaru yang tertidur di kursi yang berada agak jauh dari kolam pun terbangun kembali karena sorak-sorak dari mulut Naruto.

"Chk! Mendokusai."gumam Shikamaru yang langsung menyumbat telinganya dengan headphone-nya. Sepertinya, semenjak kedatangan Naruto di sekolah ini, Shikamaru jadi semakin sering mengatakan sebuah decakan dan kata tidak bermutu itu.

PUUAAAHH

"AKU YANG MENANG!"

"TIDAK! AKU YANG MENANG!"

"KAU KALAH! DAN AKU YANG MENANG!"

"JAGA PERKATAANMU, MAKHLUK HINA!"

Dan pertengkaran yang terjadi di kolam renang pun semakin memanas. Entah apa maksud mereka berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang menang. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak peduli.

Kiba mendengus dan memilih mengambil posisi untuk gilirannya yang berikutnya.

Prriiiitttt

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENANG! NILAI KALIAN NOL!"teriak Yamato-sensei yang memberikan deathglare super mematikan pada segerombolan pria itu. Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lepas saat melihat mereka yang ketakutan luar biasa.

"Kau akan kalah, Naruto!"kata Kiba semangat. Ia menunjuk Naruto dan menatapnya dengan sengit saat dimana Naruto berhenti tertawa. Naruto menyeringai. Ia berjalan ke arah Kiba dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau taruhan?"tawar Naruto yang membuat Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa jika ia diremehkan, Kiba menatap tajam Naruto. Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Kiba.

"Cih! Aku harap, kau tidak kalah lagi, Kiba!"desis Gaara. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dan tak lupa dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

"Aku bertaruh! Maybach milikku taruhannya."Gaara sama sekali tidak kapok-kapoknya kalah taruhan. Beruntung Naruto hanya meminjam Lamborghini Limited Edition miliknya. Dan sekarang taruhannya mobil mewah miliknya yang lain? Mungkin Gaara memang pecinta otomotif sejati. Tapi petaruh yang buruk.

"Gaara-sama! KAU TAMPAN SEKALIII! KYAAAA!"

Neji yang mendengar bahwa Gaara bertaruh lagi, ia menyeringai. Yaa, begitulah kebiasaan orang-orang kaya. Bertaruh dengan barang-barang mewah mereka. Menguras dompet mereka dan mempertaruhkan barang mereka untuk taruhan. Kebiasaan orang-orang kaya yang memuakkan.

"Aku bertaruh untuk One-77 milikku!"

"Neji-sama! Kau memang luar biasa! KYAAAA!"

"Cih!"decih Neji saat mendengar teriakan para fans-nya. Ia hampir saja menceburkan dirinya ke kolam jika mereka berani mendekat ke arahnya dari radius lima meter.

"Oi! Oi! Tidak ada taruhan! Aku tidak mau ada yang dipermalukan disini!"kata Naruto lantang dan berkacak pinggang. Ia merangkul Kiba dan memberikan senyuman seribu watt miliknya.

"Nee, Kiba. Aku akan menang!"bisik Naruto dan berjalan menuju barisan miliknya. Meninggalkan Kiba yang tatapannya mengeras dengan seketika. Ia menatap Naruto dengan geram. Tidak sadar jika tangannya terkepal kuat.

Para wanita yang melihat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kiba itu sibuk bergosip tentang raut wajah Kiba yang tiba-tiba terlihat murka. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang sejak tadi sibuk mengoceh tidak jelas tentang Naruto semakin terlihat bernafsu bergosip.

"Apa yang dikatakan wanita jalang itu?"decak Sakura jengah menatap Naruto yang nampak bersiap.

"Lihatlah wajah Kiba-kun. Ia terlihat murka seperti itu. Pasti wanita jalang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kiba-kun naik pitam!"Ino pun menatap Kiba yang berdiri di pinggir kolam dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Satu murid lagi. Uchiha Sasuke? Apa dia ada?"tanya Yamato-sensei yang tengah melihat nama-nama muridnya di papan skor kecil miliknya.

"Saya hadir, sensei."suara berat itu langsung menghancurkan segala keributan yang ada. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tadinya memakai headphone-nya langsung merasakan aura-aura aneh di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis-nya saat melihat Sasuke di pinggir kolam.

"Heh~ si bodoh itu."gumam Shikamaru yang kini mengulet sebentar dan berdiri menuju tepi kolam.

Semua tatapan kini beralih pada Sasuke minus Naruto yang masih sibuk bermain air di pinggir kolam. Sekarang, lengkap sudah sang pangeran sekolah KGHS.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pinggir kolam. Semua wanita sibuk mengabadikan foto Sasuke. Jarang sekali seorang bintang seantero KGHS yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer biru tua hendak berenang. Neji dan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan Sasuke di pinggir kolam renang.

"Mendokusai. Kepalamu habis terbentur apa, Sasuke?"tanya Shikamaru yang kini bersiap di samping Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih sibuk bermain air hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kepalaku terbentur oleh setan berisik berkepala duren!"kata Sasuke ngasal. Bermaksud menghina Naruto yang masih asik dengan dunianya. Neji dan Gaara hampir saja tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Memangnya ada setan berkepala duren?

Kiba masih berkonsentrasi dengan garis renangnya. Ia merasa benar-benar di rendahkan oleh Naruto. Ia baru saja menang lomba konyol tadi siang, sekarang ia sudah bertingkah seakan-akan dia dewa di sekolah ini. Kiba semakin menggenggam kuat tangannya. Kuku-kukunya pun memutih karena terlalu kuat menggenggam.

Naruto yang mulai bersiap pun menyudahi acara bermain airnya. Ia bersiap dan menatap lawan renangnya kali ini.

'Dari pojok kanan, ada Kiba.'batin Naruto.

Kiba hanya mendengus semakin keras. Berdiri di pinggir kolam paling pojok. Neji berdiri di samping Kiba dan Naruto dibagian tengah. Si sampingnya ada Sasuke dan di samping Sasuke ada Shikamaru yang sibuk menguap tidak karuan. Semoga saja, air kolam bisa menyadarkan Shika dari kantuknya.

"Selamat makan."bisik Naruto kecil. Tapi Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajah Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat itu membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah untuk berenang.

'Body si Dobe oke juga.'batin Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melirik body Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di pelototi habis-habisan itu hanya diam saja. Pura-pura tidak peduli. Naruto hanya menganggap pelototan itu hanya angin lalu. Tidak sadar jika Sasuke-lah yang mempelototi dirinya habis-habisan.

Salahkan Naruto yang memakai pakaian renang ketat sehingga menampilkan dengan jelas body indah itu.

'Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?'batin Sasuke shock sendiri mengingat pikirannya yang mendadak kotor itu. ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengatur nafasnya.

"SIAAAAP?"

PRIIITT

BYUURRR

Bunyi kecipak air sangat terdengar jelas. Kiba terlihat memimpin di awal pertandingan. Namun, terlihat dari sisi tengah dan sisi kiri mulai mendominan dengan cepat. Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat memimpin paling depan.

Semua penonton yang melihat itu semua mau tak mau bersorak heboh saat mereka semua sudah berada pada arah putar balik. Neji dan Gaara tidak jauh di belakang Kiba. Hanya saja, Sasuke dan Naruto jauh di depan mereka.

'A-aku tidak boleh kalah!'batin Kiba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia semakin mempercepat speed-nya. Namun, karena semangat Naruto yang melebihi siapa pun itu pun juga semakin melaju dan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

PUUAAAHH

PRIIIIIITT

"PEMENANGNYA NARUTO!"teriak Yamato-sensei bangga dan tersenyum penuh semangat saat melihat papan skor-nya.

Naruto yang pertama tiba di garis finish itu langsung menatap Kiba yang maasih dalam kolam dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia terlihat linglung. Naruto mendatangi Kiba dan berdiri di pinggir kolam, tepat di hadapan kiba.

Naruto membuka ikat rambutnya dan menatap Kiba menantang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba. Bermaksud untuk membantu Kiba untuk naik ke pinggir kolam renang. Kiba menatap uluran tangan itu dengan sinis.

Plaak

"Aku tidak butuh batuanmu!"Kiba pun naik ke pinggir kolam dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap punggung Kiba dengan tatapan datarnya.

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
